clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Church
Pookies rarely attend Church, but they have been known to in the past. It requires the mumu of the fam fam to make a church in their iggy beforehand, and then try to explain to the family what is going on. However, when there is a Club Penguin church, it goes something like this: Meeting A church igloo will have a stand, lots of chairs or benches, and sometimes a piano or organ, if the mumu is rare. Their also might be pictures on the walls or windows to make it look pretty. During the meeting the mumu, duh duh, or maybe the mumu or duh duh's friend will dress up and say things like they're reading out of the Bible. However, some churches don't read out of the bible and practice other monotheistic/polytheistic religions. Since you can't say the name of the guy upstairs (God), they usually say gob, glob or Godzilla. The pookie(s) usually get bored, so the younger ones usually go to Sunday school, which is mentioned below: Sunday School This is rare for churches, but sometimes after the first meeting there will be something like a Day Care when the mumu and duh duh go to additional meetings. The mumu or any other family member that is not a pookie or a pet might dress like a teacher. In Sunday School there will be toys and the pookie(s) might get a short lesson to learn about one of the bible stories. Usually, a mumu would shout in the Pet Shop, "SUNDAY SCHOOL AT MY IGGY" and attract homeless/adopted pookies to their iggy, kind of like a mumu attracts pookies to a daycare. Sunday school usually happens during the service, though, so the pookie may go to a separate room (the nursery) and play during church, if they're too young to understand. If not, they may get a lesson in another room, then be able to play. How to Dress Pookies can't go to church in jeans and a t-shirt. In most churches, the mumu and pookie will dress in dresses or, for boys, suits. The pookies might wear their favorite tiara to church too, or a little purse. If the pookie is young, they might also take a Bunny Toy or Teddy Bear with them. You can dress a little fancy but not everyday clothing. In the kids part, they might play games, learn a story about one of the books of the bible, or if your pookie is too young to understand, they will be taken care of in the nursery. Trivia *Sometimes, even the mumu or duh duh may be bored. *Some people do not do church because they are Atheist. *If an mumu or duh duh is Athiest, but the pookie(s) are not, they might go because the pookie(s) want to. *It is very common that a pookie, middle, or biggy will get bored at Church. *You may never go see a church in your entire pookieing life. *Most churches do not have a specific religion (aka Catholic, Mormon, Jewish), instead they just talk about general ideas so it works for any religion. *Sometimes, church is held at the Lighthouse. *Sometimes, if there is no Sunday School, his/her mumu/duh duh might allow their pookie(s) to bring a small toy like a race car or doll. *Pookies may throw fits at Church because it is not fun for them *Most boy pookies do not like to wear fancy clothing Category:Rare Category:Activities Category:Places Category:Igloos